Warmth
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 05 : "Bocah itu bersama keluarganya. Menurutku, mereka akan mengambil matanya", penjelasan Karin membuatku semakin cemas. "Ini gila! Mengapa mereka harus mengambil matanya? Itu akan membuat Sasuke buta!", protesku. "Ini hanya pendapatku saja, lagi pula Sasuke sejak awal memang buta, mata itu bukan miliknya", "Sasuke sejak lahir sudah buta?",
1. Chapter 01

[Chaptered]  
Title : Warmth  
Chapter : 1 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (NaruSasu)  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Vamfic  
BGM : Fish Leong - Warmth

* * *

Yuhuuuu, saya datang dengan ff baru.  
Yang lama dipending dulu #plak

Lagi ngidam dengan sesuatu yang berbau vampire.  
Benar-benar ngidam XD

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.  
17 tahun.

Suatu hari yang cerah, di sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, tempat yang sangat indah untuk bermain kuch-kuch-hotagay. Eh bukan dink! Ini tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang.

"Kau ingin bilang apa, Naru?", tanya seorang laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda 1 tahun dariku, wajahnya memerah malu-malu.

Ah~ Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku, biasanya dia selalu memanggilku 'Dobe'. Kuharap ini bukan mimpi.

Laki-laki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dialah orang yang kutaksir selama ini.

"Ne, Suke~ A, aku...",

Mengapa aku grogi seperti ini ya?

"A, aku...menyukaimu...", akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga.

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.  
"Nikah, yuk!", kataku lagi.

Jashin! Mengapa aku berkata seperti itu!

Aku menutup mulut usilku.  
"I, ini bukan keinginanku, Suke... Well, ini memang keinginanku, ta, tapi tidak sekarang. Enelan deh! Ciyus! Ki, kita kan masih sekolah... Heheheee...", cengirku.

Jashin! Ada apa dengan cara bicaraku? Mengapa aku jadi alay seperti ini? Ada hantu alay yang merasukiku!

"Dobe~", panggil Sasuke.

Mengapa dia tidak memanggilku 'Naru' seperti tadi?

"Apa jawabanmu, Suke?", tanyaku kembali ke topik utama.  
"Dobe~", panggil Sasuke lagi.

Wajahnya semakin memerah, aku ingin menerkamnya, tapi aku harus bersabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Suke?",  
"SANDWICH!", teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba menerjang ke arahku.  
"Ouuuuch!", raungku ketika sesuatu yang berat menimpa perutku.

"Dobe, bangun! Kita sudah telat!", teriak seseorang yang suaranya mirip dengan Sasuke. Sosok itu menepuk-nepuk pipiku, dia masih menindihku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, kulihat lingkungan sekitarku.  
Ini bukan taman? Hey, ini kamarku! Aku berada di atas ranjang. Berarti tadi hanya mimpi!

Kualihkan pandanganku ke sosok yang sedang menghimpitku. Sosok itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kita telat! Kita telat!", rapal Sasuke, dia berguling ke samping kananku sambil menarik bedcover dari tubuhku, sekarang malah dia yang bergumul di dalam bedcover.  
"Kita telat!", kata Sasuke sekali lagi.

Kulirik arah tangan Sasuke yang mengarah pada jam dinding, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.35AM.

"Kita telat, Dobe!", beo Sasuke.

Dengan segera aku melompat turun dari ranjang. Aku berlari menuju lemari untuk mengeluarkan seragamku.  
"Mengapa kau baru membangunkanku sekarang?", cibirku.

Sasuke mengibaskan bedcover yang dipeluknya.  
"Aku juga baru bangun", jawabnya dengan wajah innocent.

Aku hanya mendengus melihat Sasuke yang masih mengenakan piyamanya yang berwarna darkblue.

"Great! Jangan menyalahkanku jika nanti kita telat!", omelku.  
"Kita telat, itu karena kau!", bantah Sasuke yang tidak mau disalahkan.  
"5 menit! Tidak siap? Kutinggal!", ancamku.

Sasuke langsung melompat dari ranjang dan berlari keluar dari kamarku.

Baru 3 bulan dia tinggal bersamaku. Fugaku-san, papanya, menitipkan Sasuke padaku. Beliau bilang kelak Sasuke akan menjadi partnerku, maka aku harus melatihnya dari sekarang. Sasuke adalah tipe yang tidak suka diatur tapi suka mengatur. Entah mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada bocah bebal seperti dia? Well, salahkan wajahnya yang manis itu! Dia membuatku orientasiku menyimpang! Kalau Fugaku-san tahu, bisa-bisa beliau langsung membawa Sasuke menjauh dariku.

Maka dari itu, aku harus menyimpan perasaan ini. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, termasuk dirinya. Bisa tinggal bersama dan melihatnya setiap saat, itu saja sudah cukup.

Cukup? Apakah itu benar-benar cukup? Ah! Aku terlalu naif.

* * *

5 menit kemudian.  
Aku telah selesai mandi kilat, aku tidak perlu menyisir rambut pirangku, karena rambutku memang berantakan, mau disisirpun percuma. Ah! Beruntung aku sudah menyiapkan buku pelajaran, jadi aku bisa sedikit santai. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kami sedang diambang ketelatan!

"10, 9, 8,", aku mulai menghitung mundur.  
"Beri aku 1 menit, eh, 2 menit lagi!", teriak Sasuke dari kamarnya.  
"5, 4, 3", aku tidak terima penawaran lagi.  
"Fine! Aku siap!", teriak Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

Seragamnya masih belum dikancing sehingga dadanya terekspos, handuk masih menggantung di lehernya, rambutnya masih basah dan belum disisir. Tas sekolahnya tampak menggembung dan berat. Aku bisa menebak bahwa dia membawa semua buku pelajaran.

"Let's Go!", ajak Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluiku.

* * *

Di dalam lift.  
Karena mansionku terletak di lantai 23-lantai paling atas-, jadi itu memakan waktu untuk turun ke basement.

Memanfaatkan waktu tunggu, Sasuke merapikan penampilannya. Aku meraih handuk di lehernya dan membantunya mengeringkan rambutnya, sementara Sasuke mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Kau bawa sisir?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak", jawabnya.

Kutata rambutnya menyerupai pantat ayam dengan jariku. Aku heran dengan modelnya ini, padahal tidak kuberi gel rambut, tapi rambutnya bisa nungging sendiri, benar-benar unik. Rambut Itachi-san -kakak Sasuke- saja tidak seperti ini.

_TiiiiNG_  
Pintu lift terbuka, kami sudah sampai di basement, penampilan Sasukepun telah 'sempurna'.

Kami ke sekolah dengan mobilku, aku yang mengemudi karena Sasuke belum cukup umur, dia juga tidak bisa mengemudi.

Konoha Highschool, melarang muridnya untuk membawa mobil ke sekolah, karena sekolah itu tidak mempunyai tempat parkir yang luas.

Lalu? Mengapa aku masih mengendarai mobil ke sekolah? Ya, karena jarak dari mansion ke sekolah cukup jauh, itu memakan waktu 20 menit.

Naik kendraan umum? Tidak, terima kasih!  
Sasuke selalu mengomel jika naik kendaraan umum. Daripada sepanjang jalan menyaksikan Sasuke mengomel, lebih baik aku melihatnya tertidur di bangku sebelahku. Dia sangat manis ketika tertidur, tapi dia lebih manis ketika dia tersenyum.

Ah! Mengenai tempat parkir, aku memarkir mobilku di tempat Iruka-san, pamanku. Rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah, jarak tempuhnya hanya 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Tapi untuk hari ini, kami menempuhnya dalam waktu 2 menit. Cepat? Itu karena kami berlari.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, kami memanjat pagar belakang sekolah, karena gerbang telah ditutup. Memanjat pagar itu sudah kebiasaanku, karena aku seorang Hunter. Aku harus gesit mengejar buruanku agar tidak kehilangan jejak.

Kuberitahu pada kalian. Banyak vampire berkeliaran dimana-mana. Vampire itu menghisap darah manusia hingga kering, mereka bangsa pembunuh yang paling ditakuti manusia. Untuk itulah muncullah sekelompok manusia yang bernama 'Hunter'. Tugas Hunter adalah membasmi para Vampire yang telah meresahkan manusia.

Mamaku meninggal karena dibunuh Vampire. Maka aku bertekad untuk menjadi Hunter seperti papaku. Aku akan melenyapkan semua Vampire di muka bumi ini. Itulah tujuan hidupku!

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas 2C, kelas kami.

Aku dan Sasuke sekelas. Kalau saja aku tidak tinggal kelas, mungkin saat ini aku sudah 1 tingkat dia atasnya. Jadi dia bisa menghormatiku dan memanggilku 'senpai' bukan 'Dobe'.

Sasuke tepar di tempat duduknya yang terletak di paling pojok kanan, dekat jendela.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 AM.

Hari ini benar-benar beruntung, karena jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran MTK yang dibimbing oleh Kakashi-sensei, guru pengaret yang terkenal di sekolah ini.

Sampai sekarang Kakashi-sensei belum datang. Lucky, cuy!

"Pijat pundakku, Dobe!", perintah Sasuke, yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Kupukul kepalanya dengan buku MTK yang tebal. Dia meringis pelan.

"Kau calon Hunter, jadi jangan manja!", ketusku sedikit berbisik, aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui jati diri kami.  
"Huh!", dengusnya.

Saat ini Sasuke masih calon, karena umurnya masih 16 tahun. Dia ingin sekali menjadi Hunter seperti papa dan kakaknya. Baginya, menjadi Hunter adalah cita-cita terkeren yang ada di otaknya.

Dasar, bocah!

* * *

Siang hari di kelas.  
Jam istirahat.

Aku menikmati ramen cup yang kubeli di kantin, sementara roti coklat yang kubelikan untuk Sasuke tidak tersentuh olehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Sasuke sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Dia pasti mengantuk karena semalam menungguku pulang hingga lewat tengah malam. Dia selalu menanti kepulanganku dari berpatroli. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menungguku.

Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi Hunter yang selalu berpatroli di malam hari? Bahkan mendengar perintahku saja dia tidak mau.

"AH!", Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan ramen cupku.

"Teme!", marahku.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukanku, dia meraba-raba tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak terluka kan, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke menyuruhku untuk melihat wajahnya.  
"Kau baik-baik saja! Tidak ada yang melukaimu!", jawabku.

Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Kau mimpi apa?", tanyaku penasaran.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.  
"Mimpi jorok? Dirape-rape orang?", godaku.  
"Aku bukan kau, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?", cibirku.  
"Kematianku", lirihnya, wajahnya mendadak ketakutan.  
"Ah! Itu cuma mimpi!", kataku menenangkannya.

Aku mengambil roti coklat dan menyumpal roti tersebut ke mulutnya.  
"Kau pasti lapar!",

Sasuke mengambil roti dari tanganku, dia mengunyah pelan roti yang digigitnya.

"Itu terlihat nyata...", lirih Sasuke menatap rotinya.  
"Itu mimpi, Suke!",  
"Sakitnya masih terasa...", Sasuke menyentuh perutnya.  
"Habiskan rotimu, Suke!",  
"Kalau aku matipun, kau tidak peduli! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah peduli!", ketus Sasuke marah.  
"Kau terlalu paranoid! Itu hanya mimpi! Itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidur menghadap matahari siang!", marahku.

Aku marah ketika dia menuduhku tidak peduli padanya. Aku memang cuek, tapi aku masih peduli padanya.

"Fine! Forget it!", Sasuke memasukkan semua roti ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh.

Dia berbalik memunggungiku, dia lebih memilih menatap langit daripada menatapku.

"Kau mau roti lagi?", tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam, kulihat tangan kirinya menekan-nekan perutnya.  
Apa perutnya benar-benar sakit?

* * *

Malam harinya.

"HEY!", teriak Sasuke di dapur.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara panci yang terjatuh.

Aku yang sedang menonton berita di ruang tamu, langsung berlari menuju dapur.

"Ada apa, Suke?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa", jawab Sasuke sambil memungut panci yang terjatuh.

Aku menghampiri Sasuke. Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Ada apa, Suke?", tanyaku sekali lagi.  
"Tanganku terpleset", jawabnya santai.

Aku mencengkram tangan kanannya, kutatap dia dengan tajam. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk berkata jujur.

Dia menarik tangannya dari cengkramanku.  
"Aku melihat seseorang, kulempar dia dengan panci dan dia menghilang. Kau percaya? Ah! Kau pasti tidak percaya! Ini cuma mimpi, Suke! Kau terlalu paranoid!", jelas Sasuke, dia juga meniru perkataanku tadi siang.  
"Ya, kau memang paranoid!", kataku membenarkan perkataannya. Kurang tidur membuatnya berhalusinasi.

Dia hanya mencibir.  
"Kau masak apa?", tanyaku mencoba berbicara dengannya.

Dari tadi siang hingga sekarang, dia tidak mau berbicara denganku.

"Macaroni", jawabnya singkat.  
"Buatkan untukku juga ya", pintaku.  
"Hn!", angguknya.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering bertingkah paranoid. Setiap malam dia selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur, dia bilang ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya. Dia juga merasa ada orang tidur di sampingnya.

Aku senang dia tidur bersamaku, tapi aku tidak suka sifat penakutnya itu. Dia calon Hunter, mengapa dia masih penakut?

* * *

Suatu malam, aku bermimpi tentang kematian Sasuke. Dalam mimpiku, sebuah mobil pick up menabrak Sasuke hingga terpental jauh. Darah mengalir dari kepala dan mulutnya, kemudian dia meninggal di tempat.

Ketika terbangun, aku langsung menangis dan memeluk Sasuke yang tidur di sebelahku. Dia tidak terbangun dengan ulah anehku.

Aku terlalu paranoid.

* * *

Hari minggu, kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling di Otto-pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Konoha-. Sekedar cuci mata, siapa tahu aku bertemu Vampire. Meskipun Vampire tergolong makhluk malam, tapi mereka juga bisa beraksi di siang hari. Hanya saja mereka tidak bisa terlalu lama di bawah terik matahari, stamina mereka akan berkurang, kulit mereka juga sensitif terhadap matahari.

Kami berhenti di sebuah persimpangan, karena lampu lalulintas berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki.

Aku melihat-lihat bangunan toko-toko di sekitar. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya baru-baru ini. Ini seperti... tempat di dalam mimpiku.

"Ah! Aku ingat!", seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
"Kau melupakan sesuatu?", tanyaku.  
"Dalam mimpiku, aku...", Sasuke berhenti berbicara, pandangannya menatap lurus ke jalan raya.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar, matanya melebar, tubuhnya membatu. Apa yang sedang dilihatnya?

"Suke?", panggilku.

Sasuke mencengkram perutnya, nafasnya terasa berat, wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai oleng. Kupeluk dia, agar tidak terjatuh menghantam aspal.

"Sasuke!", teriakku panik.

Kesadarannya mulai menghilang, kedua matanya terpejam.

Kau kenapa, Suke?

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Hahahaaa... Akhirnya diposting juga ini ff ngidam.

Review, please :)


	2. Chapter 02

[Chaptered]  
Title : Warmth  
Chapter : 2 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (NaruSasu)  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Vamfic  
BGM : Fish Leong - Warmth

* * *

Siang hari menjelang sore, di mansionku.

Akhirnya Sasuke terbangun setelah tertidur 2 jam lebih.  
"Kau membuatku cemas, Suke~", aku memeluknya ketika dia memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangannya.  
"Ada apa denganku?", tanya Sasuke tampak kebingungan.  
"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat kita sedang berbelanja di Otto", jelasku.  
"Aku pingsan ya?",  
"Sebelum pingsan, kau tampak ketakutan dan kesakitan. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?",

Sasuke mencoba berpikir sejenak.  
"Ah! Aku...melihat kematianku...", pandangan Sasuke seolah-olah memintaku untuk percaya padanya.

Sasuke tidak berbohong. Aku juga pernah memimpikan tentang kematian Sasuke. Tempat kematiannya persis seperti tempat Sasuke pingsan tadi.

"Ada mobil pick up berwarnah putih tiba-tiba menabrakku saat aku sedang menyeberang sambil melakukan panggilan telephone", jelas Sasuke, tatapan matanya lurus seperti sedang membayangkan kembali kejadian yang diingatnya.  
"Ini aneh!", seruku.  
"Aku tidak berbohong, Dobe!",  
"Aku tahu! Tapi ini aneh, Suke!",  
"Aneh?", dahi Sasuke mengkerut.  
"Aku pernah bermimpi persis seperti yang kau ceritakan barusan. Tentang sebuah mobil pick up menbrakmu hingga...",  
"Tewas?", sambung Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sasuke kembali berbaring, dia tersenyum miris menatap jendela kamar.

"Aku akan mati~", ucapnya parau.  
"Kau tidak akan mati!", bantahku.  
"Aku akan mati, Dobe~", semakin parau.  
"Kau tidak akan mati! Kau hanya perlu menghindari tempat terlarang itu! Kau tidak boleh ke Otto! Blacklist tempat itu dari daftar berpergian kita!",

Ya, Jika Sasuke tidak ke tempat itu, otomatis dia tidak akan mati.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ke Otto lagi. Akan kupertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindungimu!", janjiku.  
"Dobe!", hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan ketika aku menjanjikan keselamatannya.

Aku akan melindungimu, Suke!

* * *

Hari berganti hari, lambat laun, Sasuke sudah tidak mencemaskan tentang kematiannya. Ya, rasa cemasku sedikit berkurang.

Tapi aku tetap cemas karena Sasuke selalu merasa ada yang mengintipnya.

Huf~ Bocah itu terlalu banyak nonton film horror!

* * *

Suatu malam, aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah Sasuke.

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Kubuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke lebih suka tidur dengan lampu kamar yang menyala.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanyaku cemas.

Aku memeriksa apakah Sasuke terluka atau tidak? Syukurkah, tidak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh Sasuke.

"Kudengar ada suara pecahan kaca. Apa kau mendengarkannya juga?", tanyaku.

Sasuke tidak menjawabku, dia malah menunjuk ke arah jendela. Kaca jendela kamarnya pecah.

Mengapa bisa pecah? Ada orang iseng yang melempar jendela? Itu tidak mungkin, lemparan orang iseng tidak mungkin bisa setinggi ini!

"Aku terbangun karena ada yang mengetuk jendela kamarku. Aku kesal acara tidurku diganggu. Lalu aku melempar jam waker ke arah jendela. Aku tidak menyangka jendela itu akan pecah", jelas Sasuke yang terdengar innocent, seolah bukan masalah jika dia memecahkan kaca jendela itu.  
"Kau mengigau, Suke! Ini lantai 23, lantai tertinggi di mansion ini, tidak ada balkon di kamar ini! Bagaimana bisa ada yang...", baru saja aku hendak menasehatinya, Sasuke langsung menyelaku.  
"Cukup, Dobe! Aku tidak mengigau, ada orang di luar sana! Kau menyuruhku untuk lebih berani kan? Apa salah jika aku mengusirnya dengan caraku sendiri?", Sasuke mulai mencari alasan agar aku tidak menyalahkannya.  
"Ow, jadi seperti itu caramu mengusir khayalanmu?", sindirku.  
"Aku tidak mengkhayal! Aku merasakannya, Dobe!",  
"Tidurlah! Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi jendela itu", aku malas harus berdebat dengan bocah ini.  
"Kau tidak percaya padaku?",  
"Tidurlah, Suke~", pintaku memelas.  
"Fine! Aku hanya mengigau!", ketus Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.  
"Kuharap besok kau bisa bangun tanpa jam waker. Jika kau tidak bisa bangun, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kutinggal", ancamku. Sasuke tidak akan menurutiku jika tidak kuancam.

Tidak ada sahutan darinya. Dia tidak akan meresponku ketika dia marah padaku.

Dasar bocah!

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.  
Aku bangun dengan sendirinya, biasanya Sasuke selalu membangunkanku dengan kasar. Dia akan berteriak 'Sandwich' kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke perutku. Itu membuatku kesakitan dan langsung terbangun.

Tapi hari ini, dia tidak membangunkanku. Apa dia masih marah? Ah! Mungkin saja dia tidak bisa bangun jika tidak memasang alarm.

* * *

Aku telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung menampakkan diri.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membangunkannya.

Sesampainya aku di kamarnya, kulihat Sasuke masih bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya.

Terlintas sebuah ide untuk menjahilinya.

"SANDWICH!", teriakku sambil melompat menerjangnya.

Eh? Tidak ada reaksi? Dia belum mau bangun juga?

"Hey! Ini sudah jam berapa?", aku menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, tubuhku masih menimpa tubuhnya.  
"Kalau kau tidak bangun, akan kutinggal!", kutarik hidung peseknya agar dia terbangun.  
"Teme!", kuguncang-guncang tubuhnya, tapi dia tetap tidak bergerak dan tidak mau membuka matanya.

Aku mulai cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke. Kudekatkan telingaku ke dadanya, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak normal. Dia sedang tidur, tapi mengapa tidak bangun-bangun?

"Suke, kau kenapa? Kumohon, buka matamu~", aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Cukup lama aku memeluk dan memanggil-manggil namanya, hingga akhirnya aku merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Suke?", panggilku.

Thanks God!  
Akhirnya kedua onix itu terbuka juga.

"Dobe?", Sasuke menatapku keheranan, diedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada jendela kamar.  
"Matahari?", gumannya.  
"Ah! Jam berapa sekarang? Kita telat, Dobe!", teriak Sasuke histeris.

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Kita sudah telat, Dobe! Mengapa kau masih...", perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku sudah berseragam.  
"Ada yang tidak beres! Kau sudah berseragam, tapi kau tidak membangunkanku? Jangan katakan kalau kau sengaja telat!", Sasuke beragumen.

Apakah aku harus mengatakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada saat aku membangunkannya?

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh tahu! Aku takut dia akan kembali mencemaskan dirinya.

"Aku menunggumu bangun dengan sendirinya. Soalnya...", aku turun dari ranjang dan menghampirinya. Kusingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya, "Di sini tertulis 'Jangan mengganggu singa yang sedang tidur ini!'",

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju cermin yang terpasang di lemari pakaian.  
"Tidak ada coretan seperti itu di dahiku!", ketusnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang mudah sekali dibohongi.

"Cepat mandi! Kita akan ke tempat kakakmu!", perintahku.  
"Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Kau mengajakku membolos?",

Aku menunjukkan jam tanganku padanya.  
"Astaga! Ini sudah hampir jam 10! Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi! Ini salahmu! Aku jadi membolos!", Sasuke terus mengomel dan menyalahkanku.  
"Berhenti mengomel, kakakmu sudah menunggu kita!",

Sasuke mendengus sebal, kemudian dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke mandi, aku menghubungi Itachi-san. Aku ingin membicarakan keanehan yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor Itachi-san.

"Kakashi-san, tolong temani Sasuke bermain!", perintah Itachi-san pada pria bermasker sekaligus partnernya.  
"Wait!", interupsi Sasuke, "Apa maksud aniki menyuruh Kakashi-san untuk menemaniku bermain? Bukankah kita ke sini karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan?"  
"Hn! Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan berDUA saja dengan Naruto", jelas Itachi-san.

Sasuke mendengus.  
"Fine! Kakashi-san, kau ingin bermain apa? Bermain kejar-kejaran? Membuat istana pasir? Ah! Apa Hide and seek saja?", Sasuke menawarkan Kakashi-san mainan bocah.

Dasar bocah yang tidak akan dewasa!

* * *

Aku menceritakan semua hal ganjil yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Termasuk penglihatan kematian Sasuke.

Dengan mata Sharingan yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Uchiha, Itachi-san bisa melihat ada hawa asing di sekitar Sasuke. Tidak salah lagi, ada musuh yang mengincar nyawa Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi-san menyuruhku untuk membawa Sasuke berkeliling, agar Itachi-san dan Kakashi-san bisa dengan leluasa memasang pilar pelindung di mansionku.

Kami takut ada sesuatu yang mengincar Sasuke ketika dia sendirian di mansion. Dengan adanya pilar pelindung itu, sesuatu yang jahat tidak bisa masuk.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?", Sasuke mendengus di bangku sebelahku.  
"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?", tanyaku, aku sendiri bingung mau kemana?  
"Aku ingin pulang dan tidur", kedua matanya sayu dan tampak mengantuk.  
"Kau tidak boleh tidur!", ketusku kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi.  
"Jadi? Kita mau apa sekarang? Berkeliling tidak jelas seperti ini?",  
"Ke pantai saja! Surfing!", ideku.  
"Iyeeeey!", seru Sasuke kembali mendapatkan moodnya.

Sasuke suka sekali dengan pantai, ombak dan laut.

* * *

Sepulang dari surfing, kami langsung pulang ke mansion. Sasuke memandangi sekeliling, wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda, Dobe?", tanyanya.  
"Tidak!", jawabku.

Aku ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas.

"Hawanya sedikit berbeda", jelas Sasuke yang mengekoriku ke dapur.  
"Aku mengganti pengharum ruangan", bohongku.  
"Oooo~ Aku suka wanginya!",

Beruntung Sasuke mudah kubohongi, jika dia terlalu pintar, aku akan kerepotan menanggapi rasa penasarannya.

* * *

Sejak pemasangan pilar pelindung, tidak ada kejadian aneh pada Sasuke. Sasuke sudah kembali tidur dengan mematikan lampu, dia juga tidak menyinggung tentang sosok aneh yang selalu mengintipnya, setiap pagi dia selalu men-'sandwich'-ku. Semua telah kembali normal. Aku tidak perlu cemas lagi.

Lega rasanya!

* * *

Di dalam kelas.

"Siapa perempuan itu?", cibir Sasuke, wajahnya tampak kesal.  
"Perempuan?", aku bingung dengan siapa perempuan yang dimaksud Sasuke?

Sasuke menunduk, kedua jari telunjuknya saling beradu-adu. Ini seperti gaya Hinata-chan.

"Ah! Maksudmu Hinata-chan?", tebakku.  
"Siapa dia?", introgasinya.  
"Teman",  
"Teman? Hanya temankah?", Sasuke melirikku dengan curiga.  
"Sepertinya dia menyukaiku..heheheee...",

Wajahnya langsung suram.  
"Hey! Kau cemburu?",  
"Cemburu? Untuk apa aku harus cemburu!",

Aku tertawa geli melihat wajahnya memerah.  
Hey, Suke! Apa kau ada perasaan padaku?

* * *

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan setiap malam saat aku berpatroli, dia memaksa untuk ikut. Kubilang padanya bahwa itu sangat berbahaya, tapi dia malah mengingatkanku tentang janjiku yang akan selalu melindunginya.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengajaknya. Sepertinya aku harus mengajarinya berburu mulai dari sekarang.

"Bosan!", dengusnya, "Dari tadi kita hanya berkeliling-keliling tak tentu arah"  
"Ya, memang seperti inilah kegiatanku di malam hari",  
"Apa kita tidak punya tempat tujuan yang jelas?",  
"Kau ingin kemana?",  
"Tempat yang sering kau kunjungi",  
"Banyak",  
"Salah satunya saja",  
"Aku tidak ingin mengajakmu!",  
"Mengapa?",  
"Kau terlalu bawel dan banyak protes!",  
"Huh!",

Sasuke selalu protes jika kuajak ke tempat yang tidak disukainya. Seperti Underground, tempat konser anak-anak punk jalanan, tempat yang ramai dan berisik.

"Kau pasti biasanya pergi bersama wanita lain", tuduhnya.  
"Oh! Jadi kau mengikutiku berpatroli hanya karena ingin mengawasiku berkencan?", tebakku.  
"Kencan? Ternyata benar! Kau berkencan setiap malam dan meninggalkanku sendirian jaga kandang!",  
"Ucapanmu ini seperti seorang pacar yang sedang cemburu saja!",  
"Pa, pacar! Ce, cemburu? Hey! Aku tidak...",

Sasuke mendadak membatu, pandangannya menatap tajam seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki restoran Chinesse food berlantai 2.

"Buruan pertamaku!", seringai Sasuke.

Dia langsung berlari memasuki restoran tersebut. Aku langsung mengejar Sasuke. Anak itu terlalu gegabah!

Aku langsung menarik lengan Sasuke agar dia berhenti mendekati pemuda yang sedang terduduk di kursi dekat jendela. Kudorong Sasuke agar dia duduk.

"Kau mau apa, Suke?", bisikku.  
"Dia buruan kita, Dobe",  
"Kita awasi saja dia dulu",  
"Kau tidak merasakan hawanya? Dia itu...",  
"Aku lebih berpengalaman daripada kau!",  
"Fine, senior!",

Sasuke akhir mengalah dan mengikuti perintahku.

* * *

Sudah 5 menit kami mengawasi pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Aku merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu. Penampilannya kalau tidak salah...  
Ah! Anggota band yang pernah manggung di Underground! Ya, tidak salah lagi! Dia Gaara.

Lho! Dia kan manusia! Cih! Dasar Bakasuke!

"Sebaiknya kita pulang! Kita sedari tadi mengawasi orang yang salah!",  
"Wait!", Sasuke menarikku dengan kasar, sehingga aku kembali terduduk.

Aku mendengus.  
Mengapa Sasuke masih ngotot?

"Kau lihat menu yang dimakannya?", tanyaku.  
"Hn! Dia makan sayuran",  
"Vampire lebih suka makan daging dan mereka makan dengan porsi daging yang 'wah'",  
"Apa kau tahu dia itu seorang vegetarian?",  
"Kau seperti mengenalnya saja!",  
"Aku mengenalnya!",

Ya, aku mengenalnya sedikit! Dia cukup terkenal dikalangan Underground. Penggemarnya bilang dia seorang vegetarian.

"Dia salah satu orang yang kau kencani?",  
"Hey, bicaramu ngawur!",  
"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak ngawur!",

Sasuke mengeluarkan botol kecil yang berisi minyak zaitun yang telah dimantrai. Dia mengoleskan minyak itu di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jika tangannya tidak berasap, maka aku akan menggantikanmu mengerjakan pekerjaan babu selama sebulan", tantang Sasuke.  
"Pekerjaan babu? Sebulan?",  
"Hn!",  
"Deal!",

Hey, Suke! Bersiap-siaplah untuk menjadi babu selama sebulan! Ah! Seharusnya aku menawarnya untuk setahun!

Sasuke mendekati Gaara.  
"Hey, Naru! Apa kabar?", sapa Sasuke sok akrab.

Cih! Mengapa dia memakai namaku?

"Kau salah orang", jawab Gaara datar.  
"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Aku ingat, ada tompel di telapak tangan kananmu!",

Gaara langsung menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Sasuke tanpa curiga.  
"Tidak ada tompel, bahkan tahi lalat setitikpun tidak ada", jelas Gaara dengan santai.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan kanan Gaara.  
"Haahaaa.. Aku salah orang...", Sasuke memperkuat genggamannya.

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Sasuke malah menempelkan tangan kirinya ke punggung tangan Gaara. Kini mereka ber-hand shake ria.

Kau sangat konyol, Suke~  
Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Fugaku-san lakukan jika beliau mengetahui ini?

"Selamat datang, babuku tersayang~", seringaiku.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara sedikit meringis, tangan kanannya yang dijabat oleh Sasuke perlahan mengeluarkan asap.

Ini tidak mungkin! Gaara adalah Vampire? Padahal aku tidak merasakan hawa kejahatan di tubuhnya, ketika aku berpapasan dengannya berkali-kali. Tapi mengapa Sasuke bisa, padahal Sasuke baru pertama kali melihatnya?

"Hey, Dobe! Berasap!", seru Sasuke kegirangan.

Gaara berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi Sasuke masih betah mencengkramnya. Akhirnya Gaara mengangkat Sasuke dengan mudah dan melemparnya ke arah jendela.

_PRaaaaNG_  
Kaca jendela pecah.  
Mereka berdua terlempar keluar jendela dan terjatuh dari lantai 2.

"Sasuke!", teriakku histeris.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Di sini sasUKE bodoh banget, tapi saya demen banget ngebegoin sasUKE #plak


	3. Chapter 03

[Chaptered]  
Title : Warmth  
Chapter : 3 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (NaruSasu)  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Vamfic  
BGM : Fish Leong - Warmth

* * *

Yuhuuuu~ I'm back!

* * *

_PRaaaaNG_  
Kaca jendela pecah.  
Gaara dan Sasuke terlempar keluar jendela dan terjatuh dari lantai 2.

"Sasuke!", teriakku histeris.

Aku berlari menuju jendela yang pecah itu.

"I'm OK!", teriak Sasuke langsung bangkit dan mengejar Gaara yang sudah berlari menghindarinya.

Cih! Bocah itu terlalu gegabah!

Aku melompat turun dari lantai 2, sedikit meringis karena telapak tanganku terkena pecahan kaca ketika mendarat.

Tidak peduli dengan lukaku, aku harus mengejar Sasuke sebelum aku kehilangan jejak.

Bocah itu cepat sekali larinya, tapi syukurlah, itu tandanya dia tidak terluka fatal saat jatuh tadi.

_GReeeeP_  
Tiba-tiba ada sesosok bayangan datang dan menerjangku dari samping kiri. Aku terjatuh dan berguling bersama sosok tersebut, seorang vampire pria. Vampire itu menunjukkan taringnya yang siap untuk menerkamku. Kutahan wajahnya dengan tangan kananku, sementara tangan kiriku sibuk mencari pistolku.

Kuso! Pistolku tidak ada!

"ARG!", vampire itu menggigit pergelangan tangan kananku saat aku panik karena tidak menemukan senjataku.

Kutonjok wajah vampire itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau melepas gigitannya. Vampire itu malah mencekikku dengan satu tangan, dia terus menghisap darah dari tangan kananku. Kedua tanganku melemas, pandanganku mulai menggelap. Kalau seperti ini, aku bisa mati konyol kehabisan darah. Sasuke pasti akan meraung-raung menangisi kematianku.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati! Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke meraung-raung. Sasuke juga belum tahu perasaanku!

Sepintas sebuah ingatan muncul. Saat itu Sasuke marah besar karena aku menghabiskan stok tomat -yang dibelinya- untuk membuat soup tomat. Padahal aku membuat soup tomat untuk makan malam kami. Dia malah membantingku ke sofa, aku yang saat itu masih tidak menyukainya, membalas perlakuannya. Aku memiting lehernya, bukannya meronta minta dilepaskan, dia malah menjambak rambutku sehingga aku melepaskannya. Aku ingin memukulnya, tapi aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis.

Huf~ Kurasa aku harus melakukan trik ini.  
Kukerahkan semua kekuatanku. Kujambak rambut putih si vampire ini.

"Ah! Rambut indahku!", teriak vampire itu, gigitannya terlepas.

Yatta! Aku berhasil!

Dengan cepat kutendang perutnya agar dia menjauh dariku. Aku berguling ke samping, kulepaskan kaos yang kukenakan untuk menutupi luka di pergelangan tanganku agar darahku tidak mengalir. Bau darah bisa memancing vampire yang lain untuk datang ke sini.

Vampire itu marah, dia merapikan rambutnya sebelum menerjangku kembali. Aku berlari ke samping untuk menghindari serangannya. Aku terjatuh, karena kakiku sudah tidak sanggup untuk menghindar. Kekuatanku sudah habis, aku bahkan tidak punya senjata untuk melawannya.

"Mati kau bocah!", teriaknya.

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah jelek vampire itu di saat detik terakhirku.

Ah~ Padahal aku ingin melihat wajah manis Sasuke sebelum aku mati. Ya, Inilah akhir dari pertualangan Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Hunter yang cintanya tak tersampaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke...", gumanku tersenyum.  
"What?!", teriak seorang perempuan yang suaranya sangat kukenal.

Aku membuka kedua mataku kulihat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata membingkai matanya.

"Ka, Karin-neechan!", teriakku histeris.

Aku melirik ke belakang Karin, vampire tadi itu telah hangus terbakar.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat, nee-chan!", seruku.

Karin berseringai. Cih! Mengapa harus si mulut usil ini yang mendengarkan kalimat terakhirku tadi? Dia pasti akan meledekku.

"Aw aw Sasuke...Fufufu...", Karin mulai tertawa sambil melirik genit ke arahku.

Aku teringat dengan Sasuke yang masih mengejar Gaara.  
"Sasuke dalam bahaya!", aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi kakiku masih lemas.  
"Shika-chan sedang mengejarnya. Kau istirahat saja!",

Karin menyuruhku untuk duduk sejenak mengumpulkan tenaga, sementara Karin beralih pada mayat vampire. Dia mengeluarkan alat *seperti gamebot* untuk menscan wajah dan sidik jari vampire. Kami perlu data vampire yang telah mati untuk dilaporkan pada para tetua. Para tetua memberi reward untuk Hunter berdasarkan jenis buruan.

"Wow! Ini Hidan!", seru Karin.  
"Hidan?",  
"Salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Aku tidak menyangka bisa semudah ini menghabisinya", jelas Karin dengan bangganya.

Kudengar dari papaku, Akatsuki adalah vampire elite yang sangat sulit untuk diburu, sehingga para tetua menghargai Akatsuki dengan reward tinggi.

Apa benar, vampire sok keren dan brutal ini adalah anggota Akatsuki? Sama sekali tidak ada elite-elitenya.

"Kalau saja senjataku tidak hilang, mungkin akulah yang akan menghabisnya", cibirku.  
"What?! Kau menghilangkan senjatamu?",  
"Huh!", dengusku.  
"Kalau saja aku tidak ke sini, mungkin kau sudah dimangsa sama seperti Kushi... Ah! Gomen! Aku keceplosan!", Karin langsung menampar pelan mulutnya.  
"Dasar mulut usil!", umpatnya lagi.  
"Darimana kau tahu keberadaanku?", tanyaku.  
"Saat berpatroli, tiba-tiba Kiba mencium bau darah Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Kiba mencium bau darahmu juga di tempat berbeda. Shika-chan bersama Kiba mencari keberadaan Sasuke, sementara aku mencari keberadaanmu yang tak jauh dari sini", jelas Karin.

Kiba juga ada di sana, aku bisa menebak bahwa Kiba dan Sasuke sedang berdebat sekarang. Sejak dulu Sasuke tidak suka dengan Kiba, karena Kiba itu jorok dan bau.

* * *

Di rumah sakit milik Tsunade-baachan.

Baachan sudah menyembuhkan luka gigitan di pergelangan tanganku, meskipun lukanya cukup dalam, tapi itu tidak membahayakan.

Separah apapun luka itu, baachan bisa menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatan medis yang dimiliki beliau.

"Sasuke sedang tertidur di kamar sebelah", kata Shikamaru yang baru saja datang menjengukku.  
"Dia baik-baik saja?",  
"2 tulang rusuk patah, betis kanannya robek. Tapi Tsunade-sama sudah mengobatinya", jelas Shikamaru.

Aku mencabut infus dari tangan kiriku. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke, tapi Shikamaru menyuruhku berbaring, karena ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya.

Aku menurutinya, karena kulihat wajah malasnya ini sangat serius.

"Bocah itu menembak kami dengan ini", Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuah pistol padaku.

Aku mengambil pistol tersebut, memastikan bahwa pistol ini adalah milikku. Dan ternyata...

"Bagaimana bisa pistol ini ada padamu?", tanyaku.  
"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau memberi pistolmu pada Sasuke?",  
"Aku tidak mungkin memberikan pistol kesayanganku pada siapapun!", tegasku.  
"Berarti bocah itu mencurinya darimu",  
"Sasuke mungkin, ya mungkin dia mengambilnya dariku. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menembak kalian",

Shikamaru menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia mulai menjelaskan kronologi penembakan yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Awalnya, Kiba dan Shikamaru menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan terluka dan kesakitan pada bagian rusuknya.

Mengetahui kedatangan Kiba dan Shikamaru, Gaara langsung melarikan diri. Sasuke meminta agar mereka tidak mengejar Gaara. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, karena Gaara adalah vampire yang telah melukai Sasuke. Mereka berlari dan mengejar Gaara. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi. Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, asal tembakan itu. Ternyata si penembak adalah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih menyeret kaki kanannya. Posisi tangannya masih mengacungkan senjata, karena merasa Sasuke akan menembak lagi, akhirnya Shikamaru menembak Sasuke sebanyak dua kali dengan peluru biusnya. Sasuke langsung tumbang. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, dia berpesan agar tidak membunuh Ai-san. Ai-san yang dimaksud adalah Gaara.

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke ingin melindungi Gaara? Gaara adalah vampire, vampire adalah musuh yang harus dilenyapkan.

* * *

Beruntung peristiwa ini hanya diketahui oleh kami berempat, termasuk Sasuke.

Peristiwa ini tidak boleh sampai ke telinga para tetua. Jika para tetua mengetahuinya, maka Sasuke dalam bahaya. Semua Hunter tahu bahwa hukuman para tetua bersifat kejam dan benar-benar menghukum.

Keluarga Sasuke sangat cemas ketika mengetahui Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit karena diserang vampire.

Aku meminta maaf pada keluarga Sasuke karena aku tidak hati-hati menjaga Sasuke. Mikoto-san memakluminya, karena Sasuke adalah anak yang sulit diatur dan rasa ingin tahunya sangat berlebihan. Menurutku Sasuke adalah bocah cuek yang tidak ingin mengerti orang lain.

* * *

Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ah~", Sasuke merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya.  
"Apa masih sakit?", tanyaku.

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Tsunade-sensei top-markotop polepel-till-di-en!", serunya sambil memamerkan perutnya yang ramping dan seksi. Luka memar dan bekas jahitannya sudah mengilang.

"Turunkan bajumu!", ketusku, melihat tubuhnya itu bisa membangunkan adik kecilku ini.

Sasuke menurunkan bajunya kembali. Dia memintaku untuk keluar karena dia ingin tidur. Aku tidak bisa keluar, karena banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"To the point saja", pinta Sasuke.

Aku menarik kursi belajar dan duduk di sana.  
"OK. Mengapa kau menembaki teman-teman kita?", pertanyaan to the point dariku.  
"Teman-teman kita? Hello?! Itu temanmu kaleee, bukan temanku!", wajah Sasuke tampak menyebalkan ketika meniru gaya bicara seorang remaja di siaran TV yang sering ditontonnya.  
"Aku tidak memintamu untuk beracting seperti perempuan!",  
"Aku tidak sedang beracting!",

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum mengulang pertanyaanku.  
"Mengapa kau menembaki teman-teman kita?",  
"Aku kan sudah bilang, mereka itu bukan temanku! Aku tidak ingin punya teman yang kotor dan bau seperti Kiba. Aku juga tidak ingin punya teman yang malas dan merepotkan seperti Shikamaru",  
"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan orang yang telah menolongmu!",  
"Menolongku? Mereka tidak menolongku! Mereka mau membunuh Ai-san!",  
"Ai-san? Huh! Namanya Gaara kaleee!", sekarang malah aku yang mengikuti gaya bicaranya.  
"Gaara? Jadi kau mengenal Ai-san?",  
"Aku tidak kenal, aku hanya tahu namanya Gaara bukan Ai-san! Dia anak band",  
"Anak band? Wah keren!", Sasuke terkagum-kagum.  
"Hn! Di panggung dia sangat keren dan berkharisma, meskipun dia bukan vocalist",  
"Ah! Aku ingin melihat konsernya!",  
"Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu",  
"Iiyeeeey!", Sasuke melompat-lompat di atas ranjang.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan ini.

Lho?!  
Aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Jangan OOT!", aku melempar Sasuke dengan penghapus.

Sasuke berhenti melompat, dia mendengus ketika penghapus itu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Ai-san itu...", belum selesai aku menjelaskannya, tapi Sasuke malah menyelaku.  
"Bukan Ai-san, tapi Gaara!", ralat Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Gaara itu vampire dan kau tahu itu",  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Vampire itu jahat, mereka me...",  
"Gaara tidak seperti itu!", bantah Sasuke.  
"Semua vampire jahat! Mereka membunuh manusia!",  
"Tapi Gaara tidak! Dia berbeda!",  
"Jangan sok tahu, Suke!",  
"Aku tidak sok! Aku benar-benar tahu! Aku bisa merasakan hawanya! Gaara berbeda, Dobe~",  
"Hawa yang berbeda? Apa maksudmu?",  
"Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan pada orang Dobe seperti Dobe ya?", guman Sasuke yang masih bisa terdengar olehku.  
"Aku dengar itu!", aku tersinggung dengan gumanannya barusan.  
"Ah! Benarkah? Heheheee...", dia malah menyengir.

Aku menatapnya tajam, seolah mengancamnya supaya tidak OOT.

"Gaara berbeda, Dobe~",  
"Apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari vampire yang lain?",  
"Kau tidak merasakannya?",  
"Entahlah",

Aku tidak merasakan hawa jahat di tubuh Gaara. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara adalah vampire. Mengapa Sasuke bisa tahu? Apa Sasuke punya penciuman yang lebih peka daripada Kiba?

"Saat aku melumpuhkannya dengan tembakan, dia bertanya padaku, mengapa dia harus dibinasakan? Padahal selama ini, dia tidak pernah membunuh ataupun mengganggu manusia. Dia hanya ingin hidup bersama orang-orang yang mencintainya, keluarganya", tatapan Sasuke sangat sendu, seolah dia sedang beracting seperti Gaara.

"Di dalam matanya, kulihat ada 2 anak laki-laki , mereka tersenyum sambil berseru 'Okaeri, nii-chan!'. Mereka berdua selalu riang dan tersenyum bersama-sama",  
"Suke~", panggilku ketika melihat air mata Sasuke turun membasahi pipinya.  
"Ookina kuri no ki no shitade~ Anata to watashi~ Nakayoku asobimashou~ Ookina kuri no ki no shitade~", Sasuke menyanyikan lagu 'Okina kuri no ki no shitade', lagu waktu aku TK dulu.

Aku menghampirinya karena merasakan tatapan sendu Sasuke yang semakin kosong.

"Suke, sadarlah!", aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghentikan nanyiannya. Dia menyandarkan keningnya di pundakku.  
"Jangan bunuh Gaara~", pintanya.  
"Aku seorang Hunter, Suke",  
"Please~ Jangan bunuh Gaara~", pintanya semakin lirih.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memohon padaku, eh, tidak! Ini bukan yang pertama, dulu dia pernah memohon padaku untuk membikinkan jus tomat untuknya karena dia malas bergerak.

"Baiklah~", anggukku ragu-ragu.

Aku memang tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih dan kecewa padaku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Hunter yang lain akan membunuhnya",

Sasuke tidak meresponku, hanya terasa napas hangatnya di leherku. Dia pasti tertidur.

* * *

"Jaga rumah ya!", pesanku pada Sasuke yang sibuk menonton siaran TV kesukaannya.  
"Hn!",  
"Jangan lupa kerjakan PRmu!",  
"Hari ini tidak ada PR!",  
"Kalau begitu, kerjakan saja PRku yang kemaren",  
"Berisik, Dobe!", sasuke mulai marah acara menontonnya terganggu.  
"Huh!",

Aku mendengus pergi meninggalkannya.  
Saatnya berpatroli lagi!

Aku meraba-raba saku celanaku, pistol kesayanganku masih ada. Aku tidak akan kecolongan lagi.

Ketika mengetahui pistolku dicuri oleh Sasuke, aku memarahinya habis-habisan. Dia merasa tidak bersalah, dia bilang dia ingin mencoba berburu. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku hampir mati ketika berhadapan dengan vampire tanpa senjata, kemudian barulah dia merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin mencuri pistolku lagi.

Huf~ Bocah itu, tidak dimarahi, dia tidak akan tahu bahwa itu salah, jika dimarahi karena dia salah, maka dia akan memasang tampang minta diampuni.

* * *

Malam ini, aku mengunjungi Underground untuk mencari Gaara. Setiap malam Rabu, band Gaara tampil menghibur fansnya.

Ditengah hiruk-pikuk fans yang berteriak heboh, samar-samar kudengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Ai-san, keren!, sorak si pemilik suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Hanya dialah yang memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan 'Ai-san'.

Aku menyelami lautan fans untuk mencari Sasuke. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung menariknya keluar dari tempat yang berisik ini.

"Mengapa kau bisa di sini?", tanyaku mengintrogasinya.  
"Ai-san mengundangku!",  
"Bukan 'Ai-san', tapi 'Gaara!'",  
"Gaara menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya 'Ai-san'"!  
"Alasannya?",  
"Agar aku bisa menyadari keberadaannya", sambung Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang.

Aku menatap Gaara dengan waspada, pistolku telah siap, jika dia mulai menyerangku.

_ZeeeeP_  
Sasuke langsung merentangkan tangan dan berdiri di depan membentengi Gaara. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan 'Senggol Gaara sedikit, kau kuJoss!'.

Rasanya iri melihat Sasuke seprotective ini terhadap Gaara.

* * *

Setelah berkenalan dengan Gaara, kurasa dia bukan vampire yang jahat. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa berteman dengannya, karena dia vampire. Bangsanya telah membunuh mamaku.

* * *

Malam ini, waktuku berpatroli sangat singkat.  
Mengapa? Karena aku harus membawa pulang Sasuke, aku tidak ingin Sasuke ikut berpatroli bersamaku.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di sofa. Memejamkam kedua mata, mulutnya tersenyum, kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti memetik gitar.

"Menjadi gitaris itu sungguh keren", gumannya.  
"Kau tidak keren!",  
"Gaara bilang, aku keren!",  
"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?", tanyaku langsung.  
"Idol dan fans!",  
"Mengapa kau begitu mengidolakannya?",  
"Karena dia keren!",  
"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan aku? Kau tidak menyukaiku?",  
"Hn! Aku suka!",  
"Kau menyukaiku, Suke?", kuharap ini bukan mimpi!  
"Aku su...Eh?!", Sasuke membuka kedua matanya karena terkejut.  
"Kau barusan bilang bahwa kau suka padaku. Benarkah kau suka padaku, Suke?", aku tersenyum genit padanya.  
"Kupingmu bermasalah, Dobe!", Sasuke mendorongku menjauh darinya.

Saat dia hendak berdiri dari sofa, aku mencengkram tangannya dan menidurkannya di sofa. Kutatap matanya dengan dalam.

"Kau menyukaiku, Suke?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Tidak mungkin aku suka padamu, kau kan sering memarahiku", cibirnya

Wajahnya memerah ketika kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Suke?",  
"Aku suka tomat. Aku suka tomat. Aku suka tomat", rapalnya berkali-kali.  
"Bersikap dewasalah sedikit, Suke!",  
"Aku suka tomat, Dobe! Suka, suka, suka, suka! Tomat, tomat, tom..",

Kubungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Kedua tangannya kutahan agar tidak bisa memukulku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Setelah mencium dan melumat sedikit bibirnya, aku kembali bertanya padanya.

"Kau menyukaiku, Suke?", seringaiku ketika melihat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Bukannya menjawabku, Sasuke malah menendang perutku hingga aku terjatuh ke belakang.

"Aniki! Dobe menciumku! Dia mesum!", raung Sasuke sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar mengadukannya pada Itachi-san.

Aku hanya bisa menyengir ketika Itachi-san mengintrograsiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya tentang Sasuke pada Itachi-san.

Aku merasa lebih terbuka pada Itachi-san, karena aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku. Itachi-san juga mempercayakan adik kesayangan satu-satunya padaku.

"Kau menyukai adikku?",  
"Hn!",  
"Adikku itu manis kan? Wkwkwk...", tawa Itachi-san sangat OOC, seperti tante girang.  
"Hehehe...",

Itachi-san menghentikan tawanya, mendadak dia memasang tatapan tajam.  
"Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa memberikan adikku pada siapapun", desisinya.  
"Itachi-san, kau brother complex", cibirku.  
"Dia adikku satu-satunya di dunia. Aku akan melindunginya dari makhluk mesum yang suka menggodanya",

Cih! Apa aku juga termasuk makhluk mesum?

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia minta, selama itu hal yang wajar",

Itachi-san berdiri dan menghampiriku.

_BuuuuG_  
Itachi-san melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku, mulutku berdarah terkena tinjunya.

"Maaf. Ini permintaan adikku tersayang", Itachi-san tersenyum setelah meninjuku.  
"Membantu Sasuke untuk menghajarku itu adalah hal yang wajar?",  
"Hn! Selain itu permintaan Sasuke, itu juga peringatan dariku untukmu agar tidak mencium Sasuke lagi",  
"Huh!",

Sepertinya akan sulit untuk meminta restu pada Itachi-san. Kalau seperti ini, aku harus lebih giat untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampainya di mansion.

"Tadaima!", salamku.  
"Okaeri!", sahut Sasuke menghampiriku.

Dia berkacak pinggang di hadapanku, wajahnya ditutupi topeng Scream.

"Halloween party?", tanyaku.  
"Ini pelindung dari kemesumanmu, Dobe!",  
"Kau sama sekali tidak keren dengan topeng itu!",  
"Benarkah?", Sasuke langsung melepaskan topeng Scream yang dikenakannya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya dengan cepat. Sasuke marah dan melempar topeng Screamnya ke kepalaku.

"Aniki! Dobe menciumku lagi!", raung Sasuke.

Aku mencegah Sasuke sebelum dia mengadukan ini pada Itachi-san.

"Kau tidak kasihan denganku? Wajahku sakit karena ditinju Itachi-san",  
"Itu salahmu karena kau mesum cabul tralala",  
"Hatiku sakit karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan",

Sasuke menepuk kuat kedua bahuku.  
"Masih berat sebelah?", tanyanya polos.  
"Suke, bersikaplah lebih dewasa",

Aku tahu dia mengerti istilah 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan' karena hampir setiap malam dia menonton drama remaja yang pasti ada percintaanya.

"Kau menyukaiku, Dobe?",  
"Hn!",

Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kedua matanya terpejam, dahinya mengkerut-kerut. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

_TiiiiNG_  
Dia membuka kedua matanya.

"Mmmm~ Aku bisa menyukaimu, Dobe!",  
"Benarkah?",  
"Hn! Mari berpelukan!", Sasuke menarikku ke dalam pelukan yang hangat dan erat.

Yatta! Cintaku terbalaskan!

Setelah selesai memelukku, Sasuke menjulurkan jari kelingking kanannya kepadaku.

"Jangan suka memarahiku lagi ya? Janji?",

Aku mengaitkan jari kelingking kananku di jari kelingking kanannya.

"Hn! Janji! Aku juga berjanji akan melindungimu!",

Sasuke tersenyum senang.  
"We are best friend forever, best friend forever, ye ye ye ye~", sorak Sasuke sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.  
"Best... friend...forever?",

Kurasa dia masih belum dewasa untuk memahami arti 'suka' yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Setelah pulang dari patroli. Aku dikejutkan dengan teriakan Sasuke di depan pintu sambil menunjuk tepat di wajahku.

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND! Aa ano hi no yume~ Ima de mo mada wasurete nain deshoo!", Sasuke menyanyikan lagu 'Distance' -yang sering dinyanyikan oleh band Gaara- sambil menggunakan sendok sebagai mic.

"Berisik! Ini sudah jam berapa?", tegurku.  
"Jam 2 lewat!", jawabnya.  
"Lalu? Mengapa kau belum tidur? Jangan katakan bahwa kau menungguku",  
"Aku lapar, Dobe! Dan aku tidak bisa tidur dalam kondisi perut yang terus berbunyi",  
"Kau bisa menyeduh ramen cup",  
"Ramen cupmu sudah kadarluarsa",

Benarkah? Padahal baru kemaren malam aku memakannya.

Akhirnya aku membuatkannya roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi.

Dia melahapnya dengan cepat. Dia benar-benar kelaparan.

Kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat.  
"Jangan salahkan aku, jika kau tertidur di kelas",  
"Itu salahmu, Dobe! Kau selalu pulang tengah malam!",  
"Mengapa kau tidak tidur lebih cepat?",  
"Mengapa kau masih memarahiku? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak memarahiku? Sudahlah! Kau membuat selera makanku menghilang!",

Sasuke meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ckck!", kulihat piringnya bersih, tidak ada sisa roti atau telur sedikitpun, hanya ada beberapa remahan roti.

* * *

"Hai, bocah! Kita bertemu lagi!", sapa Hidan, vampire yang sudah dibunuh Karin. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup kembali?

Hidan langsung menerjang ke arahku. Aku menarik pelatuk pistolku dan menembak ke arah jantungnya.

_DooooR_  
Hidan terjatuh membentur aspal, dia menjerit kesakitan saat peluru besi menembus dadanya. Aku menghampirinya, mengarahkan pistolku ke kepalanya. Dia tersenyum sebelum bergerak cepat mengambil pistolku.

_DooooR_  
Dia menembak ke arahku, beruntung aku bisa menghindar dar tembakannya.

Cih! Aku kehilangan pistolku lagi!

Hidan menjatuhkan pistolku ketika tangannya mulai berasap dan melepuh karena pistolku telah dimantrai.

Dia kembali menyerangku. Aku merutuki diri sendiri, yang hanya bisa menghindar, bertarung jarak dekat seperti ini, bukan keahlianku. Kekuatanku adalah menembak, tapi tembakanku ini tidak mempan terhadapnya.

_Duag!_  
Sesuatu yang cepat menarik dan melempar Hidan hingga menabrak dinding bangunan.

"Kami bosan melihat adegan Tom and Jerry kalian", ejek Sai-anak tunggal Danzo-sama-.

Kalau Sasuke punya senyum menggoda, berarti Sai punya punya senyum membunuh. Aku tidak suka dia.

"Huh!", dengusku, tapi aku merasa tertolong dengan kedatangannya.  
"Hidan. Salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang kebal senjata dan tidak akan mati meski dibakar sekalipun", jelas Itachi-san setelah melempar Hidan dengan mudah.

Mengapa Itachi-san bisa berpartner bersama Sai?

"Lalu? Bagaimana cara membunuhnya?", tanyaku.  
"Untuk membuatnya mati benaran adalah dengan memenggal kepalanya", jawab Itachi-san.  
"Izinkan aku, Itachi-san", Sai menawarkan diri untuk membunuh Hidan.  
"Hn!",

Sai membaca mantra, kemudian muncul sinar hijau di telapak tangan kanannya, sinar itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah naginata.

Aku iri pada Sai yang diwarisi bakat sihir dari papanya. Sedangkan papaku belum mau mewarisi sihirnya padaku.

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam pada adikku lagi kan?", tanya Itachi-san, matanya tertuju pada pertarungan Sai dengan Hidan.  
"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada bocah yang belum mau dewasa seperti Sasuke",  
"Hn. Biarkan dia dewasa dengan sendirinya",

* * *

Selesai membasmi Hidan, Itachi-san dan Sai ingin mampir ke mansionku. Secara tidak terduga, di sebuah cafe outdoor kami bertemu dengan Gaara.

Itachi-san tahu bahwa Gaara adalah vampire karena clan Uchiha punya Sharingan -mata spesial yang bisa mendeteksi-. Itachi-san mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya. Gaara berlari memasuki cafe ketika menyadari keberadaan kami.

Itachi-san langsung mengeluarkan pasak besi yang telah dialiri sihir merah. Kemudian pasak itu dilempar dari jarak jauh.

_ZeeeeP_  
Pasak itu berhasil mengenai punggung kirinya, tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Gaara terjatuh.  
Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri memandangi tubuh Gaara yang mulai berasap.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review please ^^v


	4. Chapter 04

[Chaptered]  
Title : Warmth  
Chapter : 4 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (NaruSasu)  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Vamfic  
BGM : Fish Leong - Warmth

* * *

Yuhuuuu~ I'm back again!

* * *

_ZeeeeP_  
Pasak itu berhasil mengenai punggung kiri Gaara, tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Gaara terjatuh.

Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri memandangi tubuh Gaara yang mulai berasap.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Gaara sambil berteriak minta pertolongan. Para pengunjung bukannya menolong, tapi malah berteriak histeris dan keluar dari cafe untuk menyelamatkan diri, karena mereka tahu ada vampire di sana.

"Otouto! Menjauh darinya!", perintah Itachi-san.  
"Aniki! Jangan bunuh Gaara! Dobe! Tolong aku! Gaara kesakitan!", Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan diri dari Gaara yang tidak bisa bergerak, pasak itu melumpuhkan saraf Gaara.

Itachi-san dengan kekuatan matanya menarik Sasuke secara paksa. Dipeluknya Sasuke agar tidak berlari ke arah Gaara lagi.  
"Aniki! Kumohon, bawa Gaara pada Tsunade-sensei! Selamatkan Gaara! Jangan bunuh dia!", pintanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.  
"Sai, kuserahkan padamu!", perintah Itachi-san pada Sai untuk membasmi Gaara yang terkapar.

Sai mengangguk. Sai mengeluarkan naginatanya, bersiap untuk menebas Gaara.  
"Jangan bunuh GAARAAAA!", teriak Sasuke.

Api hitam tiba-tiba muncul dan membakar dengan cepat naginata milik Sai. Api hitam itu mulai menyerang Sai. Sai melompat menjauh dari tubuh Gaara, tapi api hitam itu terus mengikutinya. Beberapa api hitam itu juga muncul di sekitar kami.

Aku mencoba untuk memadamkan api hitam itu sebelum menjalar ke tempat lain, tapi Sai mencegahku. Sai bilang bahwa api itu tidak akan padam sebelum membakar habis objek yang tersentuh olehnya.

Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkan diri terbakar hidup-hidup di sini? Helloow?

"Otouto! Tenanglah!", teriak Itachi-san.

Pandanganku langsung teralih pada Itachi-san yang menutupi kedua mata Sasuke dengan tangannya. Sasuke mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan Itachi-san dari pandangannya. Itachi-san memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang terus memberontak.

"Biarkan aku keluar!", teriak Sasuke.

Suara yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sasuke barusan terdengar seperti perempuan, tidak, lebih tepatnya seperti monster. Dia bukan Sasuke! Ada yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke!

Kaca di sekitar mulai retak dan pecah. Pecahan kaca itu melayang dan meluncur ke arah Itachi-san dan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!", teriakku berlari bagaikan adegan slow motion.

Pecahan kaca itu tiba-tiba terjatuh sebelum nyaris mengenai mereka.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini?  
Kulihat api hitam itu telah lenyap dan tidak meninggalkan jejak hangus.

"Otouto! Kendalikan dia!", Itachi-san terus mengunci pergerakan Sasuke.

Dia? Siapa dia yang dimaksud Itachi-san?

Pergerakan Sasuke kian melemah dan tenang, tidak ada pemberontakan lagi. Darah tampak mengalir dari mata kirinya yang masih tertutup tangan Itachi-san. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Sasuke melemas dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Itachi-san.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Siapa yang merasuki Sasuke barusan?

"Tugas selesai!", seru Sai yang baru saja memusnahkan Gaara.

Gawat! Aku harus berkata apa pada Sasuke nanti?

* * *

Di mansionku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?", tanyaku pada Itachi-san.  
"Sasuke hanya lepas kendali", jawab Itachi-san tersenyum padaku agar aku tidak terlalu cemas pada Sasuke.  
"Lepas kendali?", aku malah bingung dengan jawaban Itachi-san.

Itachi-san menceritakan tentang sisi gelap dari Sasuke. Sisi gelap itu akan muncul jika Sasuke dalam keadaan marah dan tertekan, seperti insiden di cafe tadi.

Jika sisi gelap itu berhasil keluar dan menguasai tubuh dan pikiran Sasuke sepenuhnya, maka sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan lenyap dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. Ini benar-benar mengerikan!

Fugaku-san telah menyegel sisi gelap Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa hari ini, segel itu sedikit terbuka. Sehingga kekuatan yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki Sasuke berhasil keluar dan nyaris mencelakakan kami.

Mungkin Gaara merupakan hal yang sangat penting bagi Sasuke, sehingga kematian Gaara menjadi pemicu bagi Sasuke untuk marah dan lepas kendali.

Itachi-san bilang kekuatan Sasuke berasal dari kedua matanya. Jika api hitam itu muncul lagi karena ulah Sasuke, maka aku harus segera mentup kedua mata Sasuke dan menyadarkan Sasuke untuk mengontrol sisi gelap yang ingin menguasainya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, karena aku sudah menyegelnya kembali. Jika terjadi hal yang aneh pada Sasuke, tolong kabari aku", pesan Itachi-san sebelum pulang.  
"Ah! Satu lagi! Jangan membahas apapun tentang Gaara ataupun insiden di cafe tadi", tambah Itachi-san.  
"Hn!", anggukku.

* * *

Kupandangi sosok Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya tertutup dengan handuk basah. Kelopak matanya masih panas dan memerah akibat kekuatan aneh yang ingin menguasainya.

Kuganti handuk basah itu dengan handuk basah lainnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku cemas", kuelus pipinya yang hangat.

Setelah itu aku merebahkan tubuhku di sebelahnya. Kukecup bibirnya, tanpa sadar aku menjilat dan menggigit bibirnya. Bibirnya begitu manis, aku tidak rela untuk melepasnya.

_Deg!_  
Ada gejolak aneh di dadaku.  
Terlintas di pikiranku, sosok wanita berkimono putih, kulit wanita itu seputih salju. Rambutnya juga putih panjang, sangat panjang hingga rambutnya menyentuh rerumputan di sekitarnya. Ada sepasang tanduk panjang dan runcing menghiasi kepalanya.

Dia menoleh menyadari keberadaanku. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya.

Eh? Dia bisa melihatku?

Entah apa yang membuat kakiku bergerak cepat dengan sendirinya?

Iris mata sekelam malam itu tertutup saat dia tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. Wanita ini sungguh cantik, meskipun penampilannya seperti siluman.

"Menyingkir dariku!", teriak wanita ini, tapi mengapa suaranya seperti suara Sasuke?

Aku merasa tubuhku bergeser dan terjatuh, pantatku mendadak sakit.

"Mengapa kau ada di kamarku!", Sasuke menatapku kesal dari atas ranjang.

Kulihat di sekelilingku, padang rumput tadi telah berubah menjadi kamar Sasuke. Sinar matahari menembus dari jendela kamar. Hari sudah pagi ternyata.

"Jyah! Tadi itu hanya mimpi", gumanku.  
"Mimpi apa kau sampai menjilatiku!", tanya Sasuke menunjuk kasar ke wajahku.  
"Aku menjilatimu?", tanyaku balik.  
"Kau menjilati pipiku, leherku, dan juga...bibirku...", wajah Sasuke memerah.  
"Kau yakin aku menjilatimu?",  
"Itu memang kau! Dasar mesum! Kau pasti mimpi jorok barusan!", Sasuke melempariku dengan bantal.

Perasaan aku hanya mencium bibirnya deh!

"Ah! Apa matamu masih sakit?", tanyaku tiba-tiba teringat.  
"Mata? Memangnya mataku kenapa?", tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh kelopak matanya, dikedip-kedipkan matanya juga.

Kudekati dia dan kusentuh kelopak matanya. Sudah tidak panas lagi, tanda kemerahan itu juga sudah tidak tampak.

"Tadi malam kau menangis karena matamu perih", bohongku.  
"Aku menangis? Memangnya aku secengeng itu? Mataku perih? Perih kenapa ya?", guman Sasuke yang bertanya pada diri sendiri.  
"Lekas mandi! Aku tidak ingin terlambat gara-gara kau", kuusap-usap kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ternyata Itachi-san menghapus ingatan Sasuke tentang Gaara. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu merasa was-was saat Sasuke bertanya tentang 'Ai-san'-nya itu.

* * *

"Dobe, kau memesan gitar elektrik?", tanya Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kotak besar yang berisi gitar elektrik berwarna biru.

Ini pasti Sasuke yang memesannya, dia bilang dia ingin Gaara mengajarinya bermain gitar.

"Ya, aku memesannya untukmu", jawabku.  
"Untukku?",  
"Hn! Agar kau tidak bosan di saat kau jaga kandang",  
"Iyeeeey!", seru Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan gitar elektrik dari kotak.  
"Kau bisa memainkannya?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak bisa. Tapi aku bisa belajar sendiri",  
"Aku bisa mengajarimu",  
"Memangnya kau bisa?", dia ragu padaku.  
"Bisa!",  
"Baiklah! Ajari aku!", Sasuke menyerahkan gitarnya padaku.  
"Tidak sekarang, Suke. Aku ingin tidur", tolakku sambil menguap selebar mungkin.  
"Huh!", cibir Sasuke.

Aku menuju kamarku dan mengunci pintu kamar agar Sasuke tidak bisa masuk.

Kuraih tabletku dan membuka browser. Kuketikkan kalimat 'cara bermain gitar elektrik' pada kotak pencarian.

Jujur, aku tidak bisa bermain gitar elektrik. Aku hanya bisa memainkan gitar biasa. Itupun juga tidak terlalu mahir..hehehee...

* * *

"Kau tidak tidur siang?", tanyaku pada Sasuke yang terduduk manis di sofa, pandangannya menatap fokus pada layar ponselnya.  
"Kau tidak sedang membuka situs porno kan?", godaku.

Sasuke tidak menyahutku. Aku menarik ponsel dari genggamannya.

Kulihat sebuah foto dirinya dan Gaara yang sedang bergaya metal.

Mengapa dia menyimpan foto Gaara di ponselnya? Ah! Aku lupa memeriksa barang-barangnya.

"Suke, mandilah! Ini sudah sore! Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam", kusimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celanaku.

Sasuke enggan bergerak dari tempat duduknya.  
"Suke!", panggilku.  
"Hn!", Sasuke langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi luar, karena kamarnya tidak ada kamar mandi.

* * *

Ini sudah hampir 1 jam Sasuke di kamar mandi, bahkan makan malampun telah siap, dia masih tidak keluar.

"Suke!", kuketuk pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak ada sahutan ataupun suara air dari dalam, akupun langsung memutar knop pintu yang tidak terkunci.

Kulihat Sasuke terduduk memeluk lutut di lantai, dia masih berpakaian, dia pasti belum mandi dari tadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Suke?", tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya, pandangannya beralih menatapku.  
"Gaara dimana?", tanya Sasuke pelan.

Gawat! Sasuke sudah mengingatnya!

"Gaara? Gaara siapa?", tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.  
"Ai-san",  
"Ai-san?",  
"Kalian tidak membunuhnya kan?",  
"Aku tidak mengerti",  
"Jangan membohongiku, Dobe!", Sasuke menatapku dengan mata memerah karena marah.

Ini bahaya! Aku takut sisi gelap Sasuke akan muncul!

"Suke?",  
"Gaara tidak jahat, dia tidak pernah membunuh manusia, dia sangat baik. Mengapa kalian membunuhnya? Apa salah Gaara? Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkannya tetap hidup?",

Sasuke menangis. Aku memeluknya agar dia tenang.

"Gaara dan kita berbeda. Gaara adalah vampire, sedangkan kita adalah Hunter. Tugas Hunter adalah membasmi vampire, tidak peduli vampire itu adalah lawan ataupun kawan. Berteman dengan vampire adalah penghianatan terbesar bagi Hunter", jelasku.  
"Gaara berbeda...hiks...hiks...dia tidak jahat...",

Kuusap-usap punggung Sasuke untuk menghilangkan isakannya.  
"Aku tahu. Tapi inilah takdir. Kita tidak bisa melindungi Gaara karena posisi kita. Aku tidak ingin para tetua menghukummu karena telah berteman dengan Gaara. Suke, kau sudah dewasa, sebentar lagi kau akan diangkat menjadi hunter. Kita akan berpartner. Menjadi Hunter adalah cita-cita terkeren bagimu kan?",  
"Persetan dengan Tetua dan sekutunya", desis Sasuke.  
"Suke, jangan berkata seperti itu!",

Kutarik bahu Sasuke agar aku bisa menatapnya. Kedua mata Sasuke terpejam, nafasnya teratur, dia tidur?  
Lalu? Yang berbicara kasar barusan itu siapa?

Jangan-jangan dirinya yang lain.

* * *

Malam ini aku pulang patroli lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena aku cemas meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di mansion.

Aku juga menceritakan pada Itachi-san bahwa Sasuke sudah ingat kejadian itu. Itachi-san merasa aneh, karena Sasuke bisa mengembalikan ingatan yang telah dihapusnya. Apa mungkin karena dia adalah Uchiha?

"Tadaima", sapaku pelan.

Tidak ada sahutan, sepertinya Sasuke tidak terbangun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang menyantap makan malam yang kubuat tadi.

"Kau makan kelewat malam, Suke", ejekku.  
"Hn!",

Kucomot fish fillet dari piringnya. Masih hangat. Dia memanaskan kembali makan malam ini.

"Aku jadi lapar. Suapi aku, Suke~", aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar.

Sasuke menyuapiku sesendok nasi dan sayur.  
"Nyam nyam nyam", aku mengunyah berisik menikmati betapa enaknya masakanku ini.  
"Kau lapar?", tanya Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Aku menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang mengusap-usap kepalaku. Rasanya aku pernah melihat adegan ini.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?",  
"Ah! Tidak apa-apa...hahahaa...",

Sasuke kembali menyuapiku, kali ini dengan sendokan yang besar, hingga mulutku penuh.

Sasuke tertawa dan mengejekku.

Syukurlah, dia tidak sedih lagi.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Sepertinya ceritanya makin ngawur. Hahahaa...

Ripiw pliz :)


	5. Chapter 05

[Chaptered]  
Title : Warmth  
Chapter : 5 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke (NaruSasu)  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Vamfic  
BGM : Fish Leong - Warmth

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendapat kabar bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan terhadap anak-anak. Kali ini korbannya adalah kedua adik-adik Gaara.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak ingat pada kedua adik Gaara, tapi ini tetap harus disembunyikan dari Sasuke, aku tidak ingin Sasuke mengamuk lagi.

* * *

"2 bulan lagi! Yeeeey!", sorak Sasuke yang baru saja menyilang kalender yang terpasang di dinding.

2 bulan lagi adalah ulang tahunnya, saat itu umurnya sudah 17 tahun, dan dia akan mengikuti test Hunter.

"Kau ingin kado apa, Suke?", tanyaku.  
"Aku ingin lulus test dan menjadi Hunter terkeren seperti aniki!",

Huf~ Dasar bocah!

"Kau suka taman hiburan?",  
"Hn! Suka! Suka!", angguknya antusias.  
"Kalau begitu, kita lihat bebek di taman kota saja!",

Wajahnya langsung murung.

Aku senang sekali menggodanya.

* * *

Jam istirahat, di kelas.

"Kau tidak ingin ke kantin?", tanyaku pada Sasuke yang enggan beranjak dari bangkunya.  
"Aku tidak lapar", tolaknya.  
"Tapi aku mendengar bunyi perutmu",  
"Itu bunyi perutmu, Dobe!", bantahnya, jelas-jelas selama pelajaran tadi, aku terus mendengar bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan.  
"OK!", aku tidak perlu memaksanya lagi.

* * *

"Makanlah!", kulempar sebungkus roti cokelat pada Sasuke.

_Hap._  
Dia menangkapnya dengan gesit.  
"Iyeeey!", serunya, dengan cepat dia membuka kemasan roti.

Dia tersenyum sambil menggigit rotinya.  
Jelas-jelas dia lapar, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya?

"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku, kurasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.  
"Aku baik-baik saja",

Kutarik paksa roti yang dimakannya.  
"Ah! Rotiku!", teriaknya.  
"1 kalimat untuk 1 gigitan", tawarku.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menyetujuinya.  
"Aku menghilangkan uang tabunganku", kalimat pertama Sasuke.  
"Mengapa bisa hilang?",  
"1 kalimat untuk 1 gigitan",  
"Cih! 1 gigitan!", kusodorkan roti pada Sasuke tapi Sasuke malah memasukkan semua roti ke dalam mulutnya.  
"1 gigitan, Suke!",  
"Hn!", gumannya dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

Cih! Dasar bocah!

"Mengapa uang tabunganmu bisa hilang?", tanyaku.  
"Aku tidak tahu", jawabnya sambil mengunyah.  
"Coba ingat baik-baik, kau menyimpannya dimana? Mungkin kau menggunakannya untuk membeli sesuatu?",

Sasuke menelan roti di mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.  
"Aku menyimpannya di laci meja belajarku. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan uang tabunganku untuk hal yang tidak penting, lagi pula tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kubeli",  
"Kau yakin?",  
"Hn!", angguknya.

Aku mulai menganalisa.  
Di mansion hanya ada kami berdua. Apa terjadi perampokan? Tapi mengapa hanya uang tabungan Sasuke saja yang hilang sedangkan barang berharga yang lain tidak hilang?

Mmmm~ Kemungkinan besar Sasuke lupa menyimpannya, tapi Sasuke bukan tipe yang teledor. Lalu? Kemana hilangnya uang itu? Apa Sasuke membeli sesuatu dengan uang itu? Mengapa Sasuke tidak ingat?

Ah! Itachi-san pernah menghapus ingatannya. Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara. Mmmm~ apa ya?  
Oh! Gitar elektrik!  
Ya! Pasti Sasuke membeli itu dengan uang tabungannya.

Kalau seperti ini bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Sasuke hanya tahu bahwa gitar itu pemberian dariku... Hehehe...

"Kau pasti sedang berpikiran mesum", ejek Sasuke yang menyadarkanku dari analisaku.  
"Aku membantumu mengingat!",  
"Lalu? Apa hasilnya? Pasti tidak ada!",  
"Huh!", dengusku, aku tidak ingin mengungkit tentang Gaara lagi.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.  
"Bulan ini aku harus hemat~", ratapnya.  
"Kau mau roti lagi? Tunggu sebentar! Akan kubelikan yang banyak untukmu!", aku langsung berlari menuju ke kantin.

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan, Suke!  
Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan menyelipkan uang di buku catatannya.

* * *

"Dobe! Aku ikut!", pinta Sasuke.  
"Tidak sekarang!", tolakku.  
"Come on, Dobe~ Please~ Aku bosan jaga kandang terus~", pintanya memelas.  
"Kau tidak menonton drama kesukaanmu?",  
"Dramanya sudah tamat",  
"Ah! Kau bisa memainkan gitar elektrikmu",  
"Nenek Chiyo *tetangga* memarahiku, jika aku bermain gitar di malam hari",  
"Kerjakan saja PRmu",  
"Sudah!",  
"Kalau begitu, tidur saja",  
"Please deh! Apa susahnya sih membawaku pergi bersamamu!", Sasuke mulai beracting seperti remaja alay lagi.  
"Kau masih bocah!",  
"Aku sebentar lagi 17 tahun, Dobe!",  
"Tapi kau tetap bocah!",

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.  
"Jaga kandang ya! Jya!", kucium pipi gempalnya sebelum berpamitan.  
"Iiiiih! Dobe genit mesum tralala!",

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu memaksaku untuk mengizinkannya ikut berpatroli bersamaku.

"Come on, Dobe~", rengeknya.  
"Mengapa kau terus memaksaku?",  
"Aku ingin ikut~ Aku bosan jaga kandang terus~",  
"Memangnya kau bisa apa?",  
"Aku bisa mengendus seperti Kiba! Ngus ngus ngus...", Sasuke mengendus-ngendus tubuhku.  
"Aku juga bisa melompat! Hap! Hap!", kini Sasuke melompat dan bersalto ke belakang.  
"Aku juga bisa menembak! Bang! Bang bang!", Sasuke membentuk tangannya seperti pistol.

Tingkahnya seperti kontestan yang memamerkan bakatnya pada juri ajang pencarian bakat.

"Aku juga bisa...",  
"Stop, Suke!", selaku.  
"Aku bisa membantumu, Dobe~", Sasuke menatapku seperti kucing minta makan.  
"Kau boleh ikut, tapi kau harus mematuhi perintahku. Deal?",  
"Iyeeey!", soraknya.  
"Deal?",  
"Deal, Dobeku sayang!",

Dasar forever bocah!

* * *

"Ne, Dobe, siapa yang menemanimu selama berpatroli?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak punya partner, jadi aku sendirian. Tapi kadang Karin-neechan, kadang juga Shikamaru dan Kiba. Tergantung siapa yang kutemui di jalan", jelasku.  
"Hanya mereka kan? Tidak ada perempuan lain?", Sasuke mulai was-was.  
"Perempuan lain?",  
"Ka, kau tidak berkencan kan? Ma, maksudku kau beneran patroli kan?", wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah.

Ooo~ Jadi ini alasannya mengapa Sasuke terus memaksa ikut denganku?

"Hey, kau cemburu padaku?", kucolek pipinya yang memerah ini.  
"A, aku tidak cemburu. Kau kan bukan pacarku! La, lagi pula sesama lelaki tidak bisa pacaran", bantah Sasuke gugup, wajahnya semakin memerah.

Sasuke menyukaiku! Aku tahu itu! Wajah dan ekspresinya tidak bisa berbohong.  
Apakah ini saatnya aku untuk memintanya menjadi pacarku?

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?", ajakku.  
"Haah?! Ciyus miapah!?", kagetnya.  
"Hey, Suke! Kau mau berpacaran denganku?",

Sasuke terjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia pasti sangat malu dan wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, aku akan berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan saja!",

Sasuke langsung berdiri, dia menatapku dengan mantap.  
"Mau! Aku mau!", seru Sasuke menarik-narik bajuku.  
"Kau menyukaiku, Suke?",  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Cium aku!", aku memajukan bibirku.  
"Tidak mau!",  
"Kau tidak menyukaiku!", cibirku.  
"Jangan gila, Dobe! Ini di depan umum!",

Aku menarik Sasuke menuju gang sempit yang sepi dan gelap.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang melihat kita", bisikku.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, menunggu Sasuke menciumku.

_CHuuuu_  
Terasa sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirku.

"Dan ini balasan untukmu, Suke-chan", desahku.

Kucium dan kulumat bibirnya.  
Lagi, ingatan tentang wanita dalam mimpiku dulu muncul.  
Wanita itu tersenyum, senyumannya tampak menyeramkan. Ada 1 mata berpupil merah, semerah darah muncul di dahinya.

_DuG_  
Sasuke mendorongku hingga punggungku terbentur dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!", desis Sasuke.

Mata kiri Sasuke tampak memerah, matanya persis seperti mata ketiga dari wanita itu.

Jangan-jangan... Wanita itu adalah sisi gelap dari Sasuke.

Dengan cepat aku menutup mata Sasuke dengan tanganku. Kupeluk dia yang mulai memberontak.

"Kurama, lepaskan aku!", desis monster di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Kurama? Mengapa Sasuke memanggilku Kurama?

_ZeeeP_  
Sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perutku.  
Tangan Sasuke berada di perutku, kulihat sebilah es menembus perutku dan menancap di dinding.

"Suke, jangan biarkan... dia mengendalikanmu..", bisikku.

Sakit, bagian perutku menggigil kedinginan, tapi tubuhku terasa panas.

"Suke~ kau...menyakitiku...",

Tanganku yang menutupi matanya mulai terkulai lemas, luka ini membuatku kehilangan tenaga.

"Dobe?", panggil Sasuke yang sudah tersadar.

Bilah es yang menancap di perutku telah lenyap. Sasuke memelukku yang sudah tidak sanggup berdiri.

"Dobe! Kau kenapa?", Sasuke membaringkanku dan menekan luka di perutku.

Bibirku kaku untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa ini ulahku?", Sasuke mulai menangis, "Maafkan aku~",

Jangan menangis, Suke~

"Wah wah wah, aroma yang leeeezat! SlruuuP~",  
"2 mangsa sekaligus! SlruuuuP~",

Di hadapan kami, ada 2 vampire pria yang tampak kelaparan. Mereka terpancing karena mencium bau darahku.

Kuso! Aku harus melindungi Sasuke!

"Suke...la..ri...", aku mendorong Sasuke menjauh dariku.

Sasuke malah kembali memelukku.  
"Pergi kalian!", teriak Sasuke mengusir mereka.

Baka! Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan kita begitu saja!

"Kekeke...", tawa vampire itu.

Mereka maju mendekati kami.

"Mendekat selangkah lagi, kalian mati!", ancam Sasuke sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'senggol dikit, joss'

Bocah bodoh! Mereka tidak akan takut pada gertakan bocah seperti itu!

Kedua vampire itu berlari dan menerjang kami.  
"Itadakimasu!", seru mereka.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia memelukku semakin erat.  
Kami akan mati, tapi tidak apa, asalkan bisa mati dalam pelukan Sasuke, aku tidak akan menyesal.

"ARG!", teriak kedua vampire itu kesakitan.

Begitu membuka mata, kulihat vampire itu sudah terbelah-belah dan hangus.

"Berani sekali mereka menjadikan adik kesayanganku ini sebagai santapan", kata si penyelamat, suara yang tidak asing bagiku.  
"Aniki!", panggil Sasuke.  
"Kau berani sekali, otouto!",  
"Aku tahu aniki akan datang menolong kami! Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan aniki!", Sasuke merasa bangga pada instingnya.

Kekuatan Sasuke dalam mengenali aura sangat jitu. Dia memang partner yang cocok untukku.

Itachi-san tersenyum sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke, seketika itu, Sasuke langsung tertidur.  
"Jiah! Lagi-lagi aku menjadi dewi penolongmu di saat kau tidak berdaya", kata Karin bosan.  
"Huh!", dengusku.  
"Karin, tolong urus Naruto!", perintah Itachi-san.

Itachi-san menggendong Sasuke.

"Su..ke..", panggilku.  
"Sepertinya segelku tidak mempan untuk Sasuke. Aku akan membawa Sasuke pada papa. Kau tenang saja", Itachi-san tersenyum padaku sebelum menghilang dari kegelapan.

* * *

Karin berkata pada Tsunade-baachan bahwa lukaku ini akibat bertarung melawan vampire. Karin tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada siapapun.

Ya, akan sangat berbahaya jika para Tetua mengetahui bahwa Sasuke melukaiku.

"Kau menciumnya!", Karin mulai membuka topik.  
"Kau mengintip kami?",  
"Bukan mengintip, tapi mengawasi",  
"Stalker!",  
"Aku kebetulan melihatmu menariknya ke gang sempit. Tingkah kalian tampak mencurigakan. Saat aku mengawasi kalian, aku tidak menyadari tiba-tiba Itachi-san sudah ada di belakangku",  
"Itachi-san juga melihatnya?", aku mulai keringat dingin.

Karin mengangguk.  
"Karena kau menciumnya, segelnya jadi terbuka. Beruntung kau bisa menguncinya kembali",

Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menciumnya lagi.

"Sekarang dimana Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaanya?",  
"Bocah itu bersama keluarganya. Menurutku, mereka akan mengambil matanya", penjelasan Karin membuatku semakin cemas.  
"Ini gila! Mengapa mereka harus mengambil matanya? Itu akan membuat Sasuke buta!", protesku.  
"Ini hanya pendapatku saja, lagi pula Sasuke sejak awal memang buta, mata itu bukan miliknya",  
"Sasuke sejak lahir sudah buta?",

Aku memang tidak begitu tahu tentang masa lalu Sasuke. Karena aku bukan tipe yang ingin tahu terhadap masa lalu orang lain. Tapi kali, ini aku benar-benar ingin tahu, karena aku peduli pada Sasuke.

"Hn! Dia mendapatkan mata itu ketika berumur 5 tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana mata itu berasal. Keluarganya menganggap ini suatu mujizat. Tapi kenyataanya mata itu adalah bencana, saat api hitam yang berasal dari mata itu membakar habis Shisui, kakak sepupunya",

Ini sangat mengerikan!  
Kukira Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda, tapi ternyata ada roh jahat yang menempati mata Sasuke untuk mengendalikan tubuh dan pikiran Sasuke.

"Keluarganya menyegel kekuatan mata itu dengan mantra. Kekuatan itu tidak bisa dilenyapkan, hanya bisa disegel dan ditidurkan. Kekuatan itu akan terbangun jika keadaan Sasuke terdesak, atau bisa juga sesuatu yang tidak terduga yang berhubungan dengan asal usul mata itu",

Sesuatu yang tidak terduga? Apa mata itu ada hubungannya denganku?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal ini?", tanyaku pada Karin yang serba tahu ini.  
"Karena aku fans berat Sasuke. Sejak dia lahir, aku sudah mengaguminya. Mengasuhnya, bermain dengannya, mandi dan tidur bersama kyaaa kyaa", Karin mulai mengeluarkan aura lope-lope.  
"Sekedar pamer dan bermaksud membuatmu iri! Aku pernah menciumnya di sini", Karin menunjuk bibirku, "Bisa dibilang itu first kissnya..kyaaa kyaaa!", Karin kembali menjerit kesenangan.  
"Huh! Dasar tante genit!", ejekku.

Rasanya kesal bahwa Karin telah mencuri first kiss Sasuke.

"Oh!", Karin teringat sesuatu, "Minato-san tahu bahwa kau terluka karena ulah Sasuke. Beliau menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu",  
"Apa itu?",  
"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau pernah merasa aneh pada tubuhmu?",  
"Tidak ada yang aneh",  
"Benarkah? Kau tidak merasa aneh saat bersama Sasuke?",  
"Justru aku merasa aneh saat bersama dia!",  
"Seperti apa anehnya?",  
"Dadaku berdebar-debar, dan aku...menciumnya...ahahahaaaa...", aku tertawa garing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

Bodoh! Mengapa aku malah terbuka pada Karin si mulut ember ini?

Karin memandangku dengan tatapan 'dasar mesum'.

"Ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku", aku mulai menceritakan pada Karin tentang sosok wanita bertanduk dalam mimpiku. Wanita itu selalu muncul setelah aku mencium Sasuke.

Aku juga bertanya pada Karin, apakah dia mengenal sosok Kurama yang dimaksud Sasuke? Karena Karin adalah teman masa kecil Sasuke. Siapa tahu Karin bisa menjelaskannya padaku.

"Sasuke memanggilmu Kurama?", tanya Karin meyakinkanku kembali bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.  
"Hn!", anggukku, "Siapa itu Kurama? Apa wajahnya sama tampannya denganku?", aku bergaya keren memamerkan senyum matahariku pada Karin.  
"Kau menjijikkan! Kalau Sasuke melihat gaya busukmu ini, dia pasti akan mengentutimu!", ejek Karin.  
"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengejekku", cibirku.

Mengapa Karin selalu mengejekku? Padahal aku ini kan memang keren?

"Kurama? Mmmm~ Aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Mmmm~ Aku pernah mendengarnya dari siapa ya? Mmmm~ Atau dia salah satu tokoh dari sekian banyak buku yang pernah kubaca?", Karin mencoba mengingat.

Sepertinya bertanya pada Karin bukan cara yang efektif. Sebaiknya kutanyakan saja pada papa.

- Naruto PoV End -

* * *

Di belakang kuil, tampak seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang duduk di ayunan sendirian. Dia tampak riang menyanyikan lagu 'Tonbo no Megane'.

"Tonbo no megane wa pikapika megane~ Otentousama wa mitteta dakara~ Mitteta dakara!",

"Hey, bocah!", panggil seorang wanita membuat bocah itu berhenti menyanyi.  
"Siapa?", tanya bocah itu, dia segera turun untuk mencari si pemilik suara.  
"Siapa?", tanya bocah itu sekali lagi.

Wanita itu tersenyum di balik semak-semak, dia senang karena ada yang menyahut panggilannya.

"Ayo bermain!", ajaknya.  
"Bermain?",  
"Jika kau bisa menyentuhku, aku akan memberimu sekantong tomat",

Bocah itu langsung tersenyum merekah ketika wanita itu menyebut kata 'tomat'.

"Ba-san, ayo bermain!", angguk bocah itu antusias.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecut ketika bocah itu memanggilnya 'Ba-san'.

"Berbaliklah! Kemudian berhitung sampai 20 langkah. Kau bisa berhitung kan, bocah?", perintah wanita itu.

Bocah itu mengangguk, kemudian dia mulai melangkah dan berhitung.

"Hati-hati dengan ayunan di depanmu", ucap wanita itu ketika sang bocah nyaris menabrak ayunan di depannya.

Bocah itu tertawa pelan, kemudian dia kembali melangkah sambil meraba-raba karena dia tidak bisa melihat, ya, dia buta sejak lahir.

"20!", bocah itu sudah melangkah 20 langkah, kini dia berada di tengah hutan, tapi dia tidak merasa takut sekalipun.

Mengapa harus takut? Dia kan buta, sehingga tidak bisa membayangkan sosok wanita asing itu, apakah cantik atau menyeramkan seperti monster? Dia juga tidak takut akan gelapnya hutan, karena selama ini dia hidup dalam gelap.

"Ba-san dimana? Sasu sudah berhitung!", teriak bocah yang memanggil dirinya 'Sasu'.

Muncullah wanita bertanduk, berpakaian kimono putih panjang. Kulit dan rambut panjangnya berwarna putih. Wanita itu mengambang di udara. Dialah Kaguya, salah satu roh penghuni hutan ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke", desis Kaguya.

Sasu aka Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah Kaguya yang barusan memanggil namanya, sambil meraba-raba dan melangkahkan kaki dengan instingnya.

"Ba-san?", Sasuke berhasil menyentuh Kaguya.

Kaguya tersenyum karena Sasuke berhasil menyentuh tubuh halusnya yang transparan ini.

"Kau anak yang pintar", Kaguya mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dingin saat Kaguya menyentuhnya.

"Ba-san kedinginan?", tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.  
"Ba-san memang selalu dingin", akhirnya Kaguya menerima panggilan 'Ba-san' dari Sasuke.

"Tangan ba-san?", Sasuke meraba-raba mencari tangan Kaguya.

Kaguya mendekatkan tangan nya ke tangan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengosok-gosokkan tangannya ke tangan Kaguya, sambil terus menggosok, Sasuke juga meniup-niup tangan Kaguya agar bisa merasakan hawa panas dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apa masih dingin, ba-san?", tanya Sasuke tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.  
"Masih",

Sasuke meletakkan tangan wanita itu di pipi tembemnya.  
"Masih dingin, ba-san?",  
"Masih",

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Kaguya yang transparan.  
"Masih dingin, ba-san?",  
"Masih",  
"Eee?", Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sasuke mulai kehabisan cara untuk menghangatkan sang ba-san.

"Ah! Sasu punya ide! Ba-san, ayo ke rumah Sasu! Rumah Sasu hangat, Sasu punya selimut yang tebal, Sasu akan membuatkan teh untuk ba-san! Ah! Jangan teh, teh di rumah kan sangat pahit! Bagaimana kalau cokelat hangat? Ba-san suka...",

Celoteh Sasuke terhenti ketika Kaguya mencengkram dahi Sasuke dan membuat bocah bawel ini terkulai lemas, tatapannya kosong seperti terhipnotis.

"Ternyata kau bocah yang berisik! Mengapa harus kau yang bisa mendengar dan menyentuhku? Huh! Aku salah memilihmu!", dengus Kaguya.

"Siapakah kau sebenarnya? Hey bocah!",

Kaguya mengeluarkan mata ketiganya yang berwarna merah darah, yang tersembunyi di dahinya. Kaguya menatap pada kedua mata kosong Sasuke, menyelami alam bawah sadar Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, mata ketiganya kembali menghilang. Kaguya tersenyum setelah mengetahui kehidupan lampau dari Sasuke.

"Aha! Aku tidak salah pilih!",

Kaguya menyentuh kedua kelopak mata Sasuke, muncullah sinar putih dari tangannya.

"Tolong jaga mataku, Izuna-kun!", pesan Kaguya sebelum menghilang ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Makin gaje aja nih cerita...kekeke...


End file.
